SHE AND HE WILL NOT DIE , THEY WILL BOTH SHARE A LIFE
by Golden Shower-6
Summary: A GrayZa Poem for you guys! ( SPECIAL EDITION)


Heya! I'm trying to fix the problems and errors in Chapter 2 . Actually , you can just read the other one , the edited one : Chapter 2 : However cruel fate can be , Destiny will not us pull apart. It's a new story and the sequel. Don't read the one in the chapter 2 in the story If you're not the one . It have the errors while the other story that I made as a new story is fixed. Thanks for your reviews and support. Hope you understand me and not make you confuse XD. Hehehe... Sorry for my mistakes and bad grammar XD.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" A GrayZa Poetry"

Title: "SHE AND HE WILL NOT DIE , THEY WILL BOTH SHARE A LIFE"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

First of all , I wrote this poem a couple of months ago. The one that is dedicated for Erza Scarlet. I constructed it after reading the Chapter Erza vs. Kagura and I'm pretty frightened at what will happen in Rosemary XD. Gladly , Erza did'nt die :) .

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

SHE CAN'T DIE...

I can't watch her dying

I can't stand firm when she's crying

I don't want to see her in pain nor in sorrow

Because she's precious to me and I will give my life for her to borrow

I don't want to see her in a casket

Sleeping like Aurora that I will not ever forget

I will try to save and wake her from this nightmare

Even the cost is huge , I don't care

She is my sweetest thoughts on my memory

She possessed a crystal heart that is full of symphony

I never thought that she will not be beaten cause I know that she's

ready to fight with all her might

Because she's a mighty wizard and she is the beautiful magnificent knight

I can't force to stop my streaming tears

She is being haunted of her feelings and her fears

The rays of the sunset were in deep scarlet

Memories of her begin to flood, everything of her and when we first met

Her temper was in burning red

Her hair, her name, everything was well said

Me,the guild owe her a big debt

But it is still too late to repay her because of a sudden death

No!,Erza Scarlet can't die

It was a joke and a lie

She is the " Titania" , the Queen of the Fairies that will forever gleam and fly

Her future waiting for her was bright and glamour and will never be a sigh

She will always be the heroine and be an inspiration

That will never ever be forgotten

She will always be felt with her comrades heart and I know that everybody will miss her highness detention

And I know that her destination in her life will not come to an end and will have a continuation...

~x~

BY: _Gray_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I got my inspiration in the latest chapter of Fairytail : Chapter 334 Sin and Sacrifice. I

knew Gray will definitely live. He's an unsung hero and he deserve a chance to live. :)

THE ICE PRINCE WON'T DIE

An icy , cocky brat named Gray Fullbuster

A character who won't even try in life to become bitter

Surpassed a thousand pains and sufferings been battered

Still in his face smiling and urging himself to become stronger

Latent scar on his forehead

A Fairytail stamp near his chest

Tears that run-down in his face that his eyes had shed

Quickly brushed away and had overcome the test

Standing firm every now and then

Because of his love for a nakama, he fights as far as he can

Even sacrificing his life,he wouldn't think twice

Even dying himself and death lies

Oh Gray! Oh Gray!

Hold on until the very end

Opened thy eyes and see the scarlet sky and another day

Unspoken words, unconfess love, everything was not been said

Fairytail was now in a mourning state

Oh time! Don't tick life's away

Destiny was not been predicted as well as fate

Gray, Don't fall in the grave and lay

Hundred strikes torturing him every bit

Beam of lasers non-stop, not skipping a beat

Holy cow! His body is morbid!

Destroyed! Oh what a shit!

On everyone lips curved a grim

This inevitable is really on dim as it seem

Crystals of ice in eyes drift in cheeks

Everyone is hoping for a miracle that will save thy life

Feelings were soaked in burning degrees

It feels like everyone was stabbed by a sharp edge knife

Mr. Ice Prince

On you precious memories were reminisce

Don't die , This ain't a tragedy!

You will be save as we search for a remedy

Wake up , get up for a future waiting beyond

Forever a connected bond will be

A beautiful path is on the way

So please hold on Gray...

~x~

BY:_Erza_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

PS: Hey! Please support me :) and post your reviews :))) Im glad to hear that from you guys :)))

-goldenshower_6


End file.
